


Patchwork and Fangs (Or, A Night with Dickula and Raggedy Babs)

by BuckinghamAlice



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckinghamAlice/pseuds/BuckinghamAlice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Halloween and Dick and Babs have been invited to a costume party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patchwork and Fangs (Or, A Night with Dickula and Raggedy Babs)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the following prompt from the "Imagine your OTP..." tumblr:
> 
> http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/post/57829967855/imagine-person-a-of-your-otp-inviting-person-b-to
> 
> Imagine person A of your OTP inviting person B to a costume party. Person A imagines the hottest and sexiest costume that person B might choose to wear in the party. Person A is a bit disappointed when person B wore a lame and silly costume instead.

To say it was a special occasion might add an unnecessary air of importance to the day, but, well, screw it. It was a special occasion. It was Halloween, and Dick and Babs were both taking the night off from their night jobs. They were going to a costume party and fundraiser at Wayne Manor. It was to benefit the local women’s shelter, so Dick had a great excuse for telling Babs that it was important that they attend. Because, truth be told, as important as the cause was, Dick was mostly excited to see Babs in a costume.

He walked up to her apartment and rung the bell, waiting to see her open the door in something sexy and skimpy. He stood a little taller in his vampire costume. After a moment, he heard his girlfriend’s voice say, “It’s open.”

He stepped inside and smiled. “Where are you?”

“Bedroom,” she answered. “I’ll be out in a second.” And true to her word, she appeared a moment later and she flashed Dick a proud grin when she saw him looking at her costume. She twirled around once and asked, “How do I look?”

“You look,” he began tentatively, “like… Raggedy Ann?”

She was wearing a patchwork dress, white tights, clownish makeup on her face, and her already red hair was in pigtails with a ton of little braids (instead of yarn… that must have taken her ages, he acknowledged silently). She looked… adorable. A little dorky, but adorable. It was nothing like what he had in mind.

“I thought we had a theme,” Dick said. “Movie monsters. I’d be a vampire and you’d be a witch. Remember I even sent you links to all those costumes…”

Babs laughed. “Those costumes were ridiculous. I couldn’t find a single witch costume anywhere that wouldn’t pass as lingerie.” Dick flashed a cheeky grin. “Right. That was the idea.”

Babs shook her head. “I wouldn’t be comfortable wearing something like that.”

“Says the girl who wears a form fitting spandex suit with leather high heeled boots every night,” Dick replied.

“That cheek is rich coming from the boy who spent his formative years in hot pants and pixie boots,” she retorted, giving him a little poke in the ribs. He rolled his eyes but smiled. “We’d better get going. We’ll be late.”

By the time they arrived at the manor, rich and important people were milling about, both in the ballroom and on the balcony and garden. Babs found her father, who was dressed as a doctor, talking to an aide from the mayor’s office. While she chatted with them, Dick went inside and found Bruce and smiled to himself and shook his head when he saw that he was wearing a tuxedo and not a costume.

He tapped his father figure on the shoulder and nodded his head in greeting. “What are you supposed to be?” Bruce gave a little smirk and raised an eyebrow. “James Bond.” Dick rolled his eyes with a smile as he glanced around the room. He had to laugh when he saw Damian, sitting beside a bowl of candy and reading a book, wearing a tuxedo matching his father’s. “And who’s _he_ supposed to be?” Dick asked, indicating his grumpy little brother.

“That,” Bruce began in a tone that you’d have to be listening very carefully to recognize as extreme fondness, “is James Bond Jr.”

Dick had to smile. He was going to go harass the kid for fun, but Babs came up behind him and asked him to dance. They took several whirls around the dance floor, stopping only to get themed drinks from the open bar.

“Hey, Raggedy Babs,” Dick whispered in her ear as he slipped an arm around her waist. “How about we go upstairs and play trick or treat?”

“You’re terrible,” she said with a wry smile.

Dick grabbed her by the hand and began to discreetly lead her away from the party. “And you love it.”

They snuck up to Dick’s childhood bedroom and shut the door behind them. Dick smiled and pulled Babs close to him and kissed her, not caring one bit that her makeup was smearing and smudging onto his face. “You know,” he breathed, “I don’t know what I was thinking… this Raggedy Babs costume is much hotter than the candy corn witch and the slutty witch and all those.” Babs smiled and ran her hands up Dick’s back, feeling the taut muscles beneath the fabric of his costume. “Funny how I got a lot hotter after you had a couple of those monster mash punches or whatever they were.”

“Tombstone tappers,” he grinned, backing her towards the bed. Effortlessly he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He kissed her neck and breathed deeply of her natural scent as she let out a little sigh and he couldn’t help a slight shiver in response. She always made him feel like that – like no one had ever touched him before, and no one else ever need bother.   
  
They fell onto the bed and he ran his hands up her ribs, delighting in the feel of her body tensing slightly. Babs ran her hands lightly up Dick’s back and tangled her fingers in his black hair, which was slicked back for his costume. Dick kissed her neck and gave her a bite with the plastic fangs that were still in place. “Oooh, Dickula,” Babs cooed.

Dick grinned and laughed. “How long had you been sitting on that one?” Babs gave him another quick kiss and smiled. “Since I saw you in that silly costume.”

“That cheek is rich,” he began, imitating her, “coming from the girl who voluntarily dressed like a rag doll.” Babs rolled her eyes and shook her head, but gave his ass a squeeze. He pulled the plastic fangs out and smiled with his normal teeth.

He pressed another passionate kiss to her mouth, biting and licking her bottom lip as she moaned softly into his mouth. “Dick?” she whispered when their mouths parted, “You know how I usually love the foreplay?”

“Mhm,” he sighed in response, cupping her breast through her dress.

“I don’t… let’s just do it,” she cooed hungrily. “Don’t want to wait.”

Dick ran his hand down her torso and smiled devilishly. “If you say so,” he growled, flipping the skirt of her patchwork dress up and caressing her. Dick reached into his pocket and pulled out a condom. “Always prepared, aren’t you?” she asked, licking her lips. Dick grinned and raised an eyebrow in response as he pulled his pants down low enough to yank his cock out and roll the condom onto it.

Babs watched with interest as Dick suddenly ripped her tights open at the crotch and she gave a little start as he pulled her panties to the side. “Are you ready?” he asked softly, bringing his cock close to her entrance. “You don’t have to ask me twice,” she said with a keen, spreading her legs a little farther. He ran the tip of his cock along the curve of her body before pressing forward and entering her.

She closed her eyes and sighed as he held her hip and began to thrust into her. “God, you’re good, Dick,” she moaned. “Oh, fuck, yes.” He leaned forward to kiss her, their tongues mingling in hot breath heavy with unspoken promises.

Babs put both her hands behind Dick’s head, keeping him close, practically hugging him to her. Dick wrapped his hand around Babs’ thigh and lifted it up higher. “Ooh,” he moaned, pushing deeper. Babs arched her back up and squeezed her eyes tight. “Oh, God, I love your dick,” she groaned.

“I love you, too,” he sighed, kissing her softly. She huffed out a little laugh and said, “No, I said I… well, that too. I do love you… so much, Boy Wonder.” He gave her another smile and a quick kiss.

Dick straightened up and pushed her thigh back further. He draped her ankle over his shoulder and fucked harder and deeper. Her eyes opened wide before rolling back as her body tensed and released as she grabbed the blanket under her with one hand and a handful of her own hair with the other. “Ahh, yessss,” she moaned out, sighing weakly.

Dick stilled his movements and watched with affection as Babs’ body came down. She looked up at him with a smile and beckoned him to her with her finger. He kissed her slowly, running his hand up her body. “Are you almost…?” she asked softly.

“Ahh, yeah, almost,” he sighed. She kissed him again and whispered, “Let me help you.”

He pulled out of her and discarded the condom. She sat up and took his aching cock in her hand and kissed him once more. She ran her hand gently up and down his length before beginning to fist him, still kissing him. He threw his head back with abandon and moaned her name as he came in her hand. She raised her eyebrow suggestively as she licked her palm and he sighed in delight. “It tastes like you,” she cooed. He kissed her again and pulled her close to him.

“You know,” he began, running his fingers lazily up and down her arm, “I think this was the best Halloween party ever.” She smiled up at him and said, “I think you’re right.” After a few more quiet moments, she sighed and said, “I think we should probably get back to the party. My father’s down there…”

“I should probably wash my face then,” Dick began. “I really don’t want to explain to your dad how Raggedy Babs’ makeup got all over my face.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this over a couple of hours this afternoon for my tumblr buddy jasonfreakingtodd's birthday (because smut is the gift that keeps on giving), so if it isn't perfect, mea culpa. I didn't obsessively plan this one. =P


End file.
